voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
James Griffin
James Griffin is an officer of Galaxy Garrison and one of the MFE pilots in ''Voltron: Legendary Defender''. When Sam Holt returned to Earth he educated him, Rizavi, Kinkade and Leifsdottir to fly with MFE fighters. And when Sendak and his fleet attacked to Earth he, Rizavi, Kinkade and Leifsdottir fought against them with Team Voltron. Appearance JamesGriffin2.png James is a human male, between 18-23 years old. He is of average height with tan skin and brown hair. He has swooping, one-sided bangs with the rest slicked back. He has dark eyes and a long chin. James wears the standard Galaxy Garrison uniform. It's a white coat with orange sleeves, a mandarin collar and a circular, gold bade on his right arm. The coat has black piping and cinches at the waist with a broad black belt. He wears grey pants and dull, black boots. James' coat has two gold stripes, which indicates he is a senior cadet. Personality Not much known about him besides that he was in Keith's class and his former bully. Once, as shown in a flashback, Keith didn't follow directions and James poked the wrong nerve by referring to his mother and father, causing Keith to punch him. He was known for having the best grades in his class. At a young age, James was a person who supported most of his class. This is most evident when everyone was in the simulators and he was cheering along with everybody. He was a talented student, as his teacher mentions he has "the highest grades in the school". James values teamwork, and obedience, he is competitive and doesn't like someone taking his top position, shown when he is clearly shocked and tries to rescue his skin by making fun of Keith when he beats James in the flight simulator. In the present, James has clearly matured and is shown to be a leading figure, as the leader of the MFE Pilots. On the battlefield, James is a focused and hardened soldier, who coordinates his team in a machine-like manner. However, James can be seen having a softer, nicer side, as he is willing to assist Keith and Hunk to locate Hunk's family for the reason that "he doesn't want to see his only hope for saving Earth get hurt". He is a smart, talented young man who likes to call the shots and gets easily angry when something (or someone) doesn't work the way he wants to. Due to this, he is known to be by-the-book almost to a fault after his time as a pilot against Sendak's forces. He respects the abilities of his team, often relying on Leifsdottir for her expertise in tactical analysis. Biography James Griffin was first in a class with Keith. One day, when Shiro came to their school, everybody including him thought they had what it takes to be in the galaxy garrison all but Keith. James failed at level three, however Keith got pass level five and said " No way! Keith got past level five!" it was said that he had the best grades in the school. After they were in the simulators, Keith went out of line and they spent the next three weekends doing drills, but James started teasing Keith and got punched by him. Years later, he goes on a mission with other cadets and Veronica, Lance's sister. While she was thought to be dead, she comes back after months and finds her family. When the paladins arrive, James had to save them from dealing with a swarm of drones and took them back to the Garrison, however he stays unknown after that and it seems like he is not even there but still helps Voltron win the fight. Abilities Notes * James' voice actor is also voiced as Lotor. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Voltron Coalition